


A Perfect Space

by ravenstorm



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, but jaebum is pettier, petty jinyoung at his very best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenstorm/pseuds/ravenstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was just a parking space, right?<br/>No, it wasn’t just a parking space. It was HIS parking space."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Space

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of me procrastinating revision by descending into jjp trash hell. it's only short but i thought i would dump it here so enjoy!!  
> PS im working on a much longer fic rn but it will be a while before it's ready to post so i might post some more short one shots like this one in the meantime :)

Jinyoung always got the same parking space every single day. It’s partly in the shade of a large birch tree so it doesn’t get too hot in summer, and it’s easy to pull into quickly when he’s running late to college. It’s nice and close to the door when he has a heavy bag to carry, but also close enough to the exit that he can get out quickly at the end of the day. And by far the best thing about it is that it’s a whole foot wider than the other spaces in the car park (yes, he’s actually measured). For the whole first year of college, it had been Jinyoung’s parking space, and no one had challenged this.

So when he arrived back at college on the first day of the new school year, he didn’t really expect to find a large, shiny, brand new black SUV parked proudly in the space. In HIS space. Jinyoung sat and stared at it for a minute, not really knowing what to do. He was angry, but he didn’t know why. It was just a parking space, right?

No, it wasn’t just a parking space. It was HIS parking space.

Reluctantly, he took another spot a little further down the parking lot, having to shuffle his car around a few times before he was happy. As he got out, he glared in the direction of the obnoxious SUV. There didn’t appear to be anyone in it, and even if there had been, the windows were too dark to see.  
“He likes his windows tinted huh?” Jinyoung muttered to himself, slamming his car door. “I’ll paint them black, see if that’s tinted enough for him.”

Not that Jinyoung was petty or anything, but the incident put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. His art professor set them a project to work on for the first few weeks to ‘put them back in the creative state of mind’. Unfortunately the only ‘creative’ Jinyoung was feeling was thinking of different patterns he could scratch into the paintwork of the black SUV.  
When his last class finished and he went out to his car, the SUV was still there. He shot one last sulky glare towards it before he drove away, still trying to tell himself he didn’t care. 

But despite the fact he ‘didn’t care’, he still made a point of setting off 15 minutes earlier the next morning. He was very relieved to pull into the parking lot and see the space sitting empty, just waiting for his car to slot into it perfectly, like it had done every day for the last year. With the feeling of pride sitting warmly inside him, Jinyoung was in a noticeably better mood all day. He smiled at everyone, and made a plan for his art project, and even volunteered to help his professor clean up after their painting session. 

His good mood lasted right up to the second he left the building and walked out into the parking lot. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.  
The black SUV was parked in the space to the left of his own car, which would have been fine, if it weren’t for the fact that it was mere centimetres away. The gap was so small that Jinyoung wasn’t sure he could even fit his hand between the cars, let alone his body. The driver’s door was completely blocked.

Most of the shock that filled Jinyoung upon witnessing this act was the realisation that the SUV driver was even more petty than he was. Jinyoung had had that space for an entire year, and the most he had done in retaliation against the thief was plotting revenge inside his head. The SUV driver, however, had the space for one day, and had literally barricaded Jinyoung’s entrance to his own car. This was war.

After getting in through the passenger door and climbing awkwardly over the top of the gear stick into the driver’s seat, Jinyoung had to back inch by inch out of the space to avoid scraping the other car. Not that he cared if he damaged it, he just didn’t want to scratch the paint on his own car. As he drove home, Jinyoung found himself thinking about what he could do to get back at the SUV driver and step up the game. He thought about putting cones around his car to prevent it being barricaded again, but the other driver would just move them. Most of the evening that he should have been working on his art project, he found himself thinking about that stupid SUV. What college student even needed a car that big? ‘Rich parents’, Jinyoung thought to himself, rolling his eyes for the hundredth time in a matter of days.

By the next morning he still wasn’t sure how to retaliate against the driver, but he knew he had to be the one to get the spot, so he set off early enough that he was there waiting at the parking lot barrier when it opened at 8.30am.

But when he drove in, the black SUV was already there. Jinyoung stared in confusion, wondering how this could be possible. The only explanation was that the SUV driver had moved his car over into Jinyoung’s space when he got out of college the previous day, and then left it there all night. Half impressed and half incredibly annoyed, Jinyoung considered blocking the driver’s door of the SUV just like he had suffered the day before.  
‘No, Park Jinyoung, you’re better than this,’ he thought to himself. ‘You can’t hit back on the same level. You have to go higher.’ So he parked his car on the complete opposite side of the car park, and sat thinking of a plan. He also spent the time up until his first class watching the SUV intently to see if anyone arrived to pick up a bag from it or something, but no one ever did. Eventually the parking lot filled up with students arriving for their classes, and Jinyoung had to go too. But he had a plan.

After his first class, instead of going to the lunch hall with Jackson like he usually would, he made up an excuse and escaped to the library. He copied and pasted the logo and header off the college’s website, and then added some text about parking space reservations, quoting his own registration number as the owner of the space. It was all made up and Jinyoung knew that most of it made no sense, but he did his best to make the information sound legitimate. Then he printed the letter and signed it with a quick scribble, hoping the SUV driver wouldn’t notice that it looked nothing like the signature that appeared on official correspondence. He slipped the letter inside an envelope and sealed it proudly.

Despite the fact that his plan was stupid and verging on childish, he found himself excited to put it into action. He sat impatiently through his afternoon class, and afterwards he almost ran out to the parking lot. He took brief refuge by his own car, checking that no one was around, and then made his way across to the SUV. It was only when he was reaching out towards the windscreen to tuck the envelope under one of the wipers that the driver’s door swung open, and the most ridiculously beautiful man Jinyoung had ever seen in his life stepped out of the car. He was immediately assigned the nickname Hot Asshole.

He stopped dead, his arm still outstretched. Their eyes would probably have met if Hot Asshole wasn’t wearing sunglasses (it was March, for crying out loud, and it wasn’t even sunny, why was he wearing sunglasses?).

“Can I help you?” the man said, after what felt like a lifetime. Jinyoung coughed, and hastily withdrew his arm, trying to shove the envelope into his pocket. “Was that for me?”  
“Oh, no, sorry. I got the wrong person,” Jinyoung replied, and then he turned to hurry away. He’d only gone a few steps before he stopped and realised what he was going. ‘Park Jinyoung, don’t let yourself go soft just because he’s hot. Stand your ground,’ he told himself sternly. And then he turned around to face Hot Asshole, who was still staring at him (or at least Jinyoung guessed that he was). “Actually yes, you can help me,” Jinyoung said, sounding ten times more confident than he felt. Hot Asshole raised an eyebrow. “This is my parking space.”  
He sounded like a sulky child, he knew that, but he didn’t care. He wanted his space back.  
“Is that what it says in your envelope?” Hot Asshole asked, with just enough sarcasm in his voice to make Jinyoung want to punch him. And also make out with him.  
Crumpling the envelope up even more and pushing it down into his pocket, Jinyoung ignored the question. “This is my parking space,” he repeated. He wasn’t sure if he was able to formulate any other words.  
Hot Asshole smiled, flashing a row of brilliant white teeth. He took his sunglasses off, and stood twirling them round by one of the arms. “And why is it yours?”  
Jinyoung faltered. “Well, I’ve always parked in it.”  
“But what’s so good about it?” Hot Asshole asked. “What’s wrong with the rest of them?” he waved his hand around in a way that screamed he was trying to wind Jinyoung up.  
“It’s the widest space in the parking lot, and my car is pretty big.”  
A smirk crossed Hot Asshole’s face, and his tongue teased the edge of his lips. He stared into Jinyoung’s eyes for a few seconds before speaking. “Mine’s bigger than yours.”  
Jinyoung knew that the blood was rushing into his face, and his mouth was hanging open but no words were coming out. He would have been happy if the ground had opened up and swallowed him right there and then.  
“Okay look, I’m sorry if you like this space,” the other boy continued, seeing that Jinyoung was not going to, or was unable to speak. “But I like it too, and neither of us own it. So it’s fair game, right?”

Jinyoung was still struggling for words. He could almost hear what Jackson would be saying if he was here now. ‘Aww, poor little Jinyoungie. He can’t talk to the pretty boy.’  
“Yeah, right,” he finally managed to get out. He couldn’t tell if he’d just let Hot Asshole win or not, but at this point he didn’t really care.  
“Great,” the other boy said, flashing the smile again. “By the way, what’s your name?”  
“Jinyoung,” he replied without even thinking. “Park Jinyoung.”  
“It’s a pleasure, Jinyoung. My name’s Im Jaebum, and I’m new here,” he said, holding out a hand. Jinyoung could feel his will dissolving, but he still didn’t care. He shook the outstretched hand. “How about I make you a deal, Jinyoung? You let me take you out on a date tonight, for a meal and some drinks. If you have fun, I can have the space. If you hate it, you get the space, and I’ll never park my car anywhere near you. How does that sound?”  
Jinyoung wasn’t really sure how it sounded because all he heard was ‘let me take you out on a date’ and the rest was a bit of a blur. All he knew that he was nodding in agreement. “Deal.”  
Jaebum paused for a moment. “So, are you going to give me your number, or shall I just wait for you to scratch it into the side of my car with your keys?”

~

Jinyoung always got the same parking space every single day. Or at least he did, until a certain Hot Asshole came along. 

And maybe the asshole does wear sunglasses in March and drive an obnoxious SUV, but Jinyoung finds out that he also volunteers at a homeless shelter and has three cats and likes walking on the beach, and “You know I only stole your space in the first place because I thought you were cute and needed an excuse to talk to you?”

And maybe Jinyoung enjoys their date a little too much but he doesn’t regret it turning into “Do you want to come back to my place?”, despite the fact that he worries Jaebum will laugh at his stuffed toy collection, but in the end he needn’t have worried because the other boy’s face lights up in that dazzling grin and he says that he still sleeps with his childhood bear too. 

And maybe it means that he has to admit he had fun and wave goodbye to his precious parking space, but later that night as Jinyoung takes in the feeling of Jaebum’s lips (and eventually the rest of his body as well) pressed against his own, he thinks that maybe the parking space wasn’t even that great in the first place.


End file.
